Dark Alleys
by gone sparky
Summary: this story could take place at the end of season two of heroes. Elle is forced to confront some of her fears, all is not as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Alleys**

_Ch1 Chasing Dreams_

It was cold.

Cold and blackest night.

Darkness had never really bothered Elle before,

After all she had a way of illuminating the_ deepest_ corners.

But this was different, it was suffocating.

Elle shivered as she took another step forward, she wrapped herb are arms around her chest as a cool gust of wind ruffled her long blonde locks.

What was she doing out here? Dressed in little more then skimpy night dress.

Feeling every sharp stone scrape her feet, she moved on through the darkness.

Fear clung to Elle like the icy world surrounding.

An Alleyway.

Somewhere ahead a light flickered and a shadowy figure stepped out.

Elle froze, squinting into the darkness.

Her palms tingled.

She could tell it was a man by the way he sauntered towards her.

And he carried something at his side, was it? Yes it was a gun.

Now her hands felt as though they were on fire.

The anticipation before the strike.

Elle breathed deeply, cool air filling her lungs.

She raised her hands, sparks of blue flickering in the darkness.

Suddenly a bolt of electricity blasted outwards towards the intruder.

But he had expected this and easily moved out of the way.

"Elle."

She recognized the voice, a chill cascading down her spine.

There was no super power to be afraid of, more human itself.

He knew her, knew her powers and how to turn them against her.

_Run!_

The single word shouted somewhere in her brain and Elle turned as her body received the message.

She ran.

Bare feet were moving faster and faster, legs pounding and heart racing.

And he followed.

Shoes clicking on cement, his breath coming out short and paced. He was ready, had known exactly how she would act.

"Elle!"

He called her name again.

Elle only ran faster, her legs were aching but she only thought of the gun at his side.

Suddenly she was falling; slipping the ground flew up towards her.

A surprised cry escaped her lips.

Elle hit the ground with a thud, the footsteps paused.

Her breath caught in her throat and ever so slowly she rolled onto her back.

Elle stared up at her pursuer.

She watched him smile as he silently removed his glasses.

Thin blue sparks raced across her palms again but she didn't get the chance to use them.

Noah Bennet raised his weapon and jerked back the trigger.


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Alleys

Ch 2 – My Home My Prison

"No!" Elle Screamed and bolted upright.

The bed sheets were twisted about her, beads of sweat trickled down her neck.

Elle brushed aside some mattered strands of hair and scanned the room.

Bed, wardrobe, near empty book shelf and the familiar red blink of a camera perched on the ceiling.

Elle sighed and flopped back on the bed, but she couldn't return to sleep, was afraid to.

_Noah Bennett_ she had so many dreams about him of late, and why?

It was as though he haunted her day and night.

Bob Bishop always_ informed_ Elle of how she'd allowed him to escape, allowed Claire to run away, heck her rescue of Mohinder, Molly and Maya was a failure too because she'd failed to apprehend Sylar.

Good old dad, never a pat on the back. _Cuz my little girl's tough!_

Elle climbed out of bed and began to hunt for her dressing gown.

In a way Noah had a majority of her problems for one he cared for _his_ daughter in a way Bob did or could not.

Yet they had strangely been good friends.

Elle shook her head a tinge of anger soured her mood.

Noah had kidnapped her, tortured her and shot her in the arm.

Maybe leaving him and his _pom pom_ girl alone probably wasn't such a bad idea.

'Save the cheerleader, save the world' or rather by saving the cheerleader you save the world from the wrath of Noah Bennett, beware the horn rimmed glasses.

Elle smirked at her little joke.

The door creaked loudly as she crept into the silent hallway.

_Left to dad's library and right to my fellow inmates._

Elle thought about the empty cells, her fault she knew.

"Bad dream?" Bob Bishop queried as Elle entered the library. He was staring at various security screens, his back towards her.

Any normal person would be more than a little freaked out that their father had cameras on them 24/7; Elle of course was not a normal person.

"Hi daddy," Elle perked up. "What's new?"

Bob spun round in his chair, as usual with face was impassive, devoid of any emotion.

"You should be in bed, Elle."

"Any news on Sylar or maybe the Bennett's?"

"I've already told you Elle, no more field assignments?"

"But daddy, I can try harder."

"I don't want you jeopardizing the company. You have to learn how to stop how to stop letting yourself and more importantly, me down."

Elle felt her hands clenching at her sides. "So what am I supposed to do?"  
"For now, go back to bed like I asked."

Elle pouted, turned her back and headed for the door.

"By the way," Bob continued. "Who was in the dream?"

Elle strolled back to her room, a plan already forming inside her head.

She was going to win her father's approval once more. She was going to put a stop to these dreams and, Elle grinned. She was going to have some fun.

Elle crawled back into bed and jerked the sheets up, over her head.

"You can't stay awake forever daddy."


	3. Chapter 3

Dark Alleys

Ch 3- Freedom

Noah Bennet turned towards Peter.

"You can't be serious?"

Peter frowned. "Sylar has easy access to the company once he gets his powers back. You said so yourself, that he'd taken the _Shanti cure_ from Mohinder.

"Yeah, right after he killed me and brought me back again." Noah's own face darkened. "Honestly I don't know what to think of that man anymore. And I have even less I idea of what you're saying to me now."

"Noah," Peter soothed and placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "It's not as if it's out of your way. And at least _she'll_ be safe."

"Elle will be safe! What about my family? What about Claire?"  
Peter gave Noah his best 'are you kidding look' and said. "Claire is indestructible."

One security camera was down.

Elle's room no doubt.

A few shards of sunlight broke through the library's heavy curtains waking Bob from an uncomfortable sleep in his chair.

"Elle!" Bob hurried to his daughter's room; no doubt she'd caused the mishap in the power.

The door burst open, light flooding the seemingly empty room.

A large shape was curled beneath the sheets and for a moment Bob relaxed.

He moved closer noticing how large it truly was.

Elle was of slim build.

"Elle?" he jerked back the covers and a thick pile of pillows tumbled out of the bed.

A bunch of excited girls rushed past Elle in black and blue cheerleading outfits.

Elle frowned one member of the _pom pom brigade_ was missing.

"Where are you Claire Bennett.?"

"Are you packed, Claire bear?"

"Yes." Claire struggled into the room dragging a large black port down the stairs behind her.

Her face was downcast and Noah suddenly felt guilty.

"You know this is only temporary." He told his daughter.

Claire shrugged, "I know until Sylar's out of the way. But dad what about your old boos and his sadistic daughter?"  
Noah cringed; he hated lying to her, even after doing so for so many years.

It didn't stick.

"It'll be fine."

He held her close.

"Listen I need you to take care of you mother and Lilye for an hour or so.

There's something I have to do before we leave."

"Can't I come with you?"

"No."

"Dad what's going on?"

Noah sighed. "Please Claire, I know my word's not what it used to be but trust me on this one."  
Claire's eyes narrowed slightly but she nodded. "Ok."

Noah kissed her forehead briefly, "I'll be back soon."

Elle sat in the school parking lot, drinking a slushy.

A few teenage boys looked her way, but Elle simply slurped harder.

Any other day of the week she'd accept whatever attention she could get, but now right now.

"Where was she, what reason could Claire have for not coming to school today?"

He stood at the far end of the parking lot.

Watching.

He liked Elle liked her a lot, in a way she was like him.

Lost and alone.

Pretty green eyes, long blonde hair. If only…

But as usual it was pointless, because hunger drove him elsewhere.

Sylar liked Elle's power.

He began to move across the parking lot, eyes never leaving his target.

Sylar's mind started to tick over, plans moving with his brain like the spinning wheels inside a clock.


	4. Chapter 4

Dark Alleys

Ch 4- Something like an Alley

Elle took a final slurp of her drink and tossed it into a nearby bin.

She wiped her hands on her jeans and glanced around.

The car park was almost empty and still no sign of the Cheerleader.

So much for her plan.

It was only lunch time but the sky had turned grey.

A cool breeze ruffled her hair.

Elle smelt rain. "Damn," Elle spat as the first drops began to fall.

"Nice weather," marveled a voice from across the parking lot.

Elle whirled around.

Sylar.

Panic rose within her, Elle suddenly felt defenseless.

Water and electricity did not mix.

If the rain got any heavier and she used her powers, Elle would fry.

"You seem nervous, was it something I said?"

"Back off!" Elle released a solid blast of electricity knocking the villain off his feet.

Then she bolted.

Elle hurried into the school grounds and under cover.

The rain now steadily bucketing down applauded her efforts.

She tore down the corridors, heels clicking.

"Elle, wait for me." Sylar taunted somewhere behind.

Throwing both hands up dramatically, the lights in the hall flickered abruptly and went out. Elle allowed herself a small smile.

"Sylar, do you like hide and seek?"

There was no reply; then again he had other methods for finding her.

Quietly Elle slipped off her shoes and jogged to the nearest door.

She pried it open as the shadowy figure loomed closer.

"Elle where are you?"

She slipped out, running again.

Then froze.

Elle was in an alley.

Or something close to one.

A narrow street, a couple of knocked over garbage cans.

Dream come true?

She had barely taken a step forward before her clothes were soaked through.

Her powers were no good now.

Elle crept forward cautiously, every dark corner made her shutter.

And there he was.

Noah Bennett seemed surprised to see her.

Elle yelped in fright and without thinking, released a sudden blast of electricity.

She screamed.

Blue sparks raced over her skin, a harsh smell reached her nostrils.

Burning.

Elle's body jolted as one having a seizure until finally she gained control and was mercifully released.

Elle gasped in pain, her breath coming short.

Noah wiped his glasses and smiled sadly.

"You made this too easy for me Elle. Not only did we find Sylar but I didn't have to make a second trip for you."

"Oh please no." Elle glanced up through mattered locks of hair.

He had a gun and it was pointed at her chest.

Elle let out an involuntary whimper.

The door opened behind her and Sylar's gasp of surprise could be heard.

Then the gun went off, the last sound Elle heard before all darkness enveloped her.

Elle's eyes rolled back but she felt nothing as she struck the cold, hard ground below.


	5. Chapter 5

Dark Alleys

Ch 5- The Storm is not over

Noah Bennet plucked the tranquilizer dart from Elle's chest.

Gently he scooped the young woman off the ground and swung her over his shoulder.

To Sylar Noah paused for barely a moment, "See you later Gabriel."

Then he turned and began to stroll away.

"What about me!" Sylar screamed, his voice distorted in the rain.

"You think I'm just going to let you walk away?"

Noah didn't even bother to turn.

"Oh I think you'll be too occupied."

A shape materialized just a few metres from Sylar.

A young man dressed in dark clothing, stretched out his hand and Sylar was wrenched telekinetically off his feet.

Peter watched him hover in mid air for a few seconds before tossing the villain in the direction of the garbage cans.

There was an almighty crash.

Sylar laughed, picking himself up.

"Peter Petrelli, you never quit do you?"

"I try not to." Peter whispered as he launched from the ground and flew directly at his opponent.

Groggily opening her eyes, Elle was greeted with a throbbing headache.

Warily she took in her surroundings.

Noah Bennett was beside her, driving.

_Hmm a car. Interesting all I have to do is…_

"Don't even think about using your ability Elle."

Noah picked up a water pistol and sprayed her in the face.

Elle glared at him sourly. "What do you want _me_ for?"

"Peter's idea. Keep you safe and out of the way of Sylar, while he deals with him."

Elle abruptly sat up, Noah hesitated at the wheel.

"Relax Pop's." Elle sighed. "Why do you want me safe though?"

"I don't Peter…"

"Right, Peter does. But what about him, he's all on his own with Sylar?" Elle pouted, leaning forward and filled Noah's vision with big puppy dog eyes.

"It's not working Elle."

Elle slumped back in her seat. "I'm serious though. If Sylar gets free of Peter he'll head straight to an all you can eat buffet. The company and if that happens then he'll go see…"

Elle faltered as she realized the enormity of what she was saying.

"…your dad." Noah finished.

The water pistol suddenly seemed more like a toy then a weapon.

After all to most it was, wasn't it?

Elle undid her seat belt and without a moment's hesitation gave Noah a swift head butt.

It was enough to render a man unconscious, and it gave Elle an even more persistent headache but Noah only faltered.

Elle snatched the pistol and gave him a quick jolt of electricity.

That worked, Noah groaned and finally passed out.

Gripping the steering wheel Elle awkwardly guided the car into the gutter. She leaned over Noah to unwind the window and triumphantly toss out the pistol.

Then struggling to move Noah's bulk into the opposite seat Elle revved the car.

"Thanks for the ride, Mr. Bennett but I'm not abandoning my dad. This day's been a mess, I've got to do something right."

Elle did a u-turn, pressed her foot to the accelerator and sped back down the road.


	6. Chapter 6

Dark Alleys

Ch 6- The ticking clock

Peter Petrelli lay in a pool of his own blood.

But in a few moments he would be okay.

As the crimson liquid disappeared back through his skin, Peter sat up slightly dizzy.

A blue four-wheel drive came to a screeching halt at the end of the alley.

Peter couldn't help but smile as Elle struggled back into her cool and simply said, "Hey you."

"Sylar's gone," Peter breathed.

"Well," Elle strutted up to him. "It's nice to know you kept your head in the situation." As her hand passed over his head she gave him a little jolt and moved carefully over Peter's puddle.

It had stopped raining which meant nothing could now dampen Elle's spirits.

Well almost nothing.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked.

"To the company, I have to stop Sylar from hurting my dad."

"But Elle…"

Elle forced a seductive grin, "See you later alligator."

On the outside the company looked normal.

Well as normal as a secret organization, labeled Primatech paper could be.

But on the inside it was a slaughter house.

Of course Sylar hadn't killed everyone; there were a few cells he couldn't break into.

Elle passed her empty room, finding it strange that the door was wide open.

She peered cautiously around.

_Smack!_

Elle flew backwards into the wall as Sylar emerged.

"What no love letters?" she gasped.

Stuck against the wall like a fly about to get squished was not her idea of fun.

"Elle?" Bob Bishop's face filled with concern as he staggered out behind Sylar.

He was bleeding but seemed otherwise ok.

"So daddy?" Sylar teased. "Who's first?"

Elle grit her teeth. "Leave him alone!"

Without even lifting a finger she opened her mouth and let loose a supercharge of electricity.

Three things happened.

The power shut off all over the complex.

Sylar was once again sent flying and Elle collapsed, exhausted on the ground.

That one element of her powers she only used in emergencies, now it had drained her.

Bob Bishop ran to his daughter's side.

Flexing Sylar drew himself back onto his feet, but only just.

He stood shakily.

His mobile was ringing.

Noah opened his eyes to discover that he was sitting by himself in the passenger's seat of his four-wheel drive.

He wiped out his phone.

"Dad?"

"Hey Claire bear."

"It's been over three hours since you left dad. Is everything ok?"

Noah threw a glance outside.

Back in the alley, only this time there was no sign of Peter, Sylar or Elle.

He could guess what had happened.

"Everything's fine honey. I'm coming home now."

Elle raised her hand.

Tingling, blue sparks began to trail over her palm.

But she could do little more than that.

She felt so tired.

"Elle?" Bob gazed into his daughter's face. And she realized that perhaps deep down he did care about her.

"She'll be fine," Another voice filled her brain.

Peter spoke very matter of fact as he strode towards Sylar from the opposite end of the corridor.

"You!" Sylar spat.

Peter nodded, "You said so yourself I didn't know when to quit."

Peter positioned himself between Sylar and Elle and Bob.

He was ready to do what he had to.

Save the world.

Or at least one part of the world.

"Go to sleep Elle. This is just a bad dream," Peter glowered at Sylar. "One that won't last much longer."  
_Back to the beginning._ Elle thought.

_I'm chasing figures, through dark alleys._

She yawned tiredly. Oh _please no more dark alleys._


	7. Chapter 7

Dark Alleys

Ch 7- Epilogue

Elle jumped violently in her bed.

The room was dark around her. Was it all a dream?

She glanced around. It had seemed too real.

Elle charged up her powers and watched her hands glow. Her palms displayed the familiar blue sparks, thickening.

Everything seemed to be working.

Smoothing a few strands of unruly hair, Elle climbed out of bed and headed for the door.

"Peter?" a tight knot of fear, began to grow within her.

But the hallways and corridors were empty.

No bodies and no Sylar.

"Dad?" Elle raced towards the library and jerked open the door.

Bob Bishop who had been snoozing at his desk, sat up with a start.

"Elle? Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Oh, yeah daddy." Elle searched his face for a sign that might have been right, but again he was unreadable.

"Is everything ok, Elle?" Bob tried a smile.

"Sure daddy. Just a bad dream."

"So who was in it this time?"

Elle frowned, _De ja vu_?

"What do you mean?"  
"It's just that these dreams seem quite frequent."

"Yeah," Bob's daughter sighed, giving up. "Ok dad, I'm going back to bed now."

She strolled out of the room, still pondering.

_Oh well, it's good that it wasn't real. I'm free of Noah Bennett, free of Sylar and daddy's okay._

Peter watched Elle meander back to her room.

She couldn't see him, invisibility worked a treat.

Still he wished he could have told her what had really happened.

With Sylar still loose and all.

He grinned to himself, maybe next time.

Maybe Elle could help him catch the villain another day.

Peter tiptoed into the library, if he asked _daddy_ nicely.

The End.


End file.
